moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha (2010)
Sasha (also known as Sasa, Sascha, Sekret Saszy, and Saša) is a 2010 German feature film directed and written by Dennis Todorovic, produced by Ewa Borowski, and edited by Britta Strathman. Plot Sasha (Sasa Kekez) is a piano prodigy who lives with his barmaid mother Stanka (Zeljka Preksavec), macho father Vlado (Predrag Bjelac) and older brother Boki (Jasin Mjumjunov), while their uncle Pero (Ljubisa Gruicic) is visiting from Bosnia and Herzegovina. In this traditional family setting, Sasha is unable to tell them he is a homosexual. His preparations for an important upcoming audition, which will determine his future, are thrown into turmoil when he learns his teacher Gebhard Weber (Tim Bergmann), who he is smitten with, is leaving. This prompts Sasha to come out to his best friend Jiao (Yvonne Yung Hee), who has her own feelings for him. Sasha's parents also believe that she is Sasha's girlfriend. After coming to terms with Sasha's feelings, she suggests he declare them to Gebhard. At this time, his family life becomes increasingly strained with his father suggesting they return to their native country, which his mother disagrees with, and Boki's attempts to woo Jiao continue to fail. After failing the audition, he confesses his love to Gebhard. He is, however, about Gebhard's selfishness by Gebhard's ex-boyfriend Peter (Arno Kempf). Despite this, one night he stays the night at Gebhards and, that morning, all the family secrets are revealed. Cast * Sasa Kekez as Sasha * Predrag Bjelac as Vlado (credited as Pedja Bjelac) * Ljubisa Gruicic as Pero (credited as LJUBISA Lupo Grujcic) * Zeljka Preksavec as Stanka Petrovic * Gosia Konieczna as Kassiererin Tankstelle * Tim Bergmann as Gebhard Weber * Jasin Mjumjunov as Boki * Yvonne Yung Hee as Jiao * Arno Kempf as Peter Age certificates * Australia: M * Germany: 12 * Netherlands: 12 * Singapore: R21 * South Korea: 15 * United Kingdom: 15 * United States of America: Not rated Award ; Won * Czech Gay and Lesbian Film Festival (2010): Audience Award (Dennis Todorovic) Distributors * Salzgeber & Company Medien (2010, theatrical release in Germany) * Homescreen (2010, DVD release in Belgium and the Netherlands) * Optimale (2010, DVD release in France) * Peccadillo Pictures (2011, all media releases in the United Kingdom) * Sookie Pictures (2012, all media releases in South Korea) * Strand Releasing (2010, all media releases in the United States of America) * Tema Distribuciones (2013, DVD release in Spain) * WDR Fernsehen (2013, television broadcast in Germany) Release dates * June 18, 2010 (USA, San Francisco International Lesbian and Gay Film Festival) * July 10, 2010 (USA, Outfest Film Festival) * March 18, 2011 (Germany, limited release) * March 24, 2011 (Germany, theatrical release) * March 31, 2011 (USA, Wisconsin Film Festival) * April 6, 2011 (France, DVD premiere) * August 2011 (Finland, Espoo Film Festival) * October 21, 2011 (Poland) * October 26, 2012 (Taiwan) Trivia * This is the first feature film role for Zeljka Preksavec (Stanka), Jasin Mjumjunov (Boki) and Yvonne Yung Hee (Jiao). * The English language subtitles feature many spelling and translation errors. Category:Films Category:German films Category:German-language films Category:Serbo-Croatian-language films Category:2010 films Category:2010 German films Category:2010 German-language films Category:2010 Serbo-Croatian-language films Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Comedy Category:LGBT films Category:Romance Category:German comedy films Category:German crime films Category:German drama films Category:German LGBT films Category:German romance films Category:Films directed by Dennis Todorovic Category:Films produced by Ewa Borowski